(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism for electronically disabling a motor vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a transmitter that is aimed by law enforcement personnel at a receiver attached to a motor vehicle driven by a suspect. The transmitter emits signals that cause the receiver to trigger a relay to open thereby terminating the power to the ignition coil and shutting off the engine of the suspect""s motor vehicle.
(2) Related Art
Traditional methods used by law enforcement personnel to stop fleeing suspects are inherently dangerous and may take a considerable amount of time to implement. For example, law enforcement personnel may stop fleeing suspects by: blocking the path of the suspect""s motor vehicle; causing the suspect""s motor vehicle to crash; waiting for the suspect""s motor vehicle to run out of gas; using gunfire or puncture devices to flatten tires of the suspect""s motor vehicle; or, using a rocket-driven remote-controlled car launched and guided under the suspect""s motor vehicle where an electronic disrupter is detonated.
There are obvious disadvantages to these traditional methods. Serious bodily injury may occur to the person who is fleeing, to innocent bystanders, or to the law enforcement personnel. Property damage also may result from the traditional methods used by law enforcement personnel. In view of the forgoing, it would be desirable to have a device that can quickly, easily, and cheaply stop a suspect""s motor vehicle.
The chase stopper comprises a device that is useful in quickly stopping a motor vehicle trying to evade law enforcement personnel. Specifically, a receiver is coupled to a motor vehicle driven by a suspect and a transmitter is coupled to a motor vehicle operated by an employee of law enforcement or is held by that individual. The transmitter emits a first signal to the receiver coupled to the suspect""s motor vehicle. This causes the brake lights to the suspect""s motor vehicle to begin to flash. The flashing of the brake lights shows law enforcement personnel that the suspect""s motor vehicle is equipped with a receiver and the receiver is operational. Law enforcement personnel can then send a second signal to the receiver. The second signal to the receiver disables the suspect""s motor vehicle by causing a relay to the engine in the suspect""s motor vehicle to open thereby terminating the power to the ignition coil and shutting off the engine. Alternatively, a relay may be coupled to a microprocessor to the car and the power may be similarly shut off to the microprocessor that causes the motor vehicle to shut down. By quickly stopping the suspect""s vehicle, the threat of bodily injury and property damage is minimized. In addition, the invention can be manufactured at low cost (viz., approximately $10 per receiver).